


To Keep Secrets

by Gravity2711



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravity2711/pseuds/Gravity2711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastien 'Bas' Delacroix and Modeste 'Esta' Delacroix are metahuman twins born in Rouen but raised in Paris since their abilities came through. It is law for Metahumans to register and subject to testing in the EU, testing like torture for science, ever since the Reach invasion. Their family move to El Paso, Texas, to start a new life where they don't have to register or be subjected to torture at the hands of their government.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Modeste 'Esta' Delacroix_

It was a new school in a new country. We hadn't wanted to leave France but we had powers. I didn't want to be tortured in the name of science, neither did my brother. Our parents woke us up in the middle of the night and we were smuggled out of the country on a boat. Our parents flew out to the US the day before we arrived there after making it appear that we'd run away from home because of the registration.

"You ready for this?" I asked my baby brother. He's nine minutes younger than me so not really a baby brother but that's how I see it.

"I think so," he said and he sounded as unsure as I felt.

"We can do this," I told him. "We're French," I said and he laughed and we headed onto campus, for the main office. We were super nervous about being in a new country and hiding our secrets from everyone. We couldn't let people find out about us being metas or they'll ship us back to Europe to be registered and experimented on.

"No, we're idiots," he corrected me and we laughed. I wanted this to be okay. I wanted us to be able to have a normal life. We couldn't, not with what we can do.

"Excuse moi," I said politely to the receptionist. "Il est mon frère et moi, le premier jour ici, pourrions-nous avoir nos horaires s'il vous plait?" I asked, slipping into old habits about speaking in French. I told her it was our first day here and I was asking for our schedules politely.

"What are you? French or something?" She asked us with a thick Texas accent.

"Je pense qu'elle est un idiot, après tout, nous parlons le français couramment et nos formulaires de transfert dit que nous venions de Paris," Bas said to me and he was right. This woman was an idiot but we had to move past that.

"Yes, we're the new transfers from Paris," I said politely. "Bas and Esta Delacroix," I added and waited for her to ask how to spell our names.

"How do you..."

"D-E-L-A-C-R-O-I-X," Bas said impatiently and I slapped him across the back of the head, "Sebastian and Modeste with an e," he added politely this time.

"Here you are," she said with a bright smile.

"Merci," I said and took them from her. I handed Bas his schedule and we compared. "We're taking French," I said with a laugh as we walked away from the reception.

"Il est pas comme nous parlons couramment le français ou quoi que ce soit," He said and we laughed. We were best friends as well as siblings but our powers aren't the same. I mean we share some powers but not all of them.

"Non, nous parlons espagnol," I joked and someone else laughed.

"Écoute lui," Bas told me and I tucked my hair back behind my ear. I focused my enhanced hearing.

"Since when do you speak French?" A boy asked, native American by the slight accent I'd picked up.

"Since the Kord Fire," another boy said, Hispanic accent.

"So what was the joke?" Native American asked Hispanic.

"It's easier to explain in French," Hispanic told him and I cracked a slight smile.

"Do we even know where we're going?" I asked my brother, stopping dead but Bas kept walking.

"No."

I turned and taxi-whistled, useful skill to have in Paris, at the two boys talking about us. "Pourriez-vous nous aider à trouver nos casiers s'il vous plait?" I asked them.

"Uh sure, I can help," Hispanic answered, "I'm Jaime, Jaime Reyes," he introduced and walked over to me, and Bas because he'd turned around and come back.

"I'm Modeste and that's Sebastien," I introduced.

"She prefers Esta and I prefer Bas," Bas added.

"So where in France are you guys from?" He asked and I handed him the locker details.

"Born in Rouen, raised in Paris," I told him.

"Isn't that where Joan Of Arc died?" Jaime asked us and we totally tensed up at that. We were touchy about Joan of Arc. She was the reason we'd left Rouen.

"Burned at the stake for being a witch," Bas said viciously.

"Calmez-vous, Bas, personne ne nous connaît pas encore afin de ne pas le donner," I told my brother. Jaime decided not to ask about this.

"So how come you guys came to El Paso?" He asked us.

"Our parents decided it was time to leave Europe, after the Reach Invasion it changed," Bas said and that was true.

"How?" He asked us.

"Metahumans, anyone with magic, they're required to register their abilities with the EU and 'volunteer' themselves to scientific testing," I told him and I didn't like that. We were metahumans because of where we were born. We were born in the exact spot where the Maid of Orleans was burned at the stake.

"That's horrible," Jaime said and Bas shrugged.

"It's not like we have a Justice League to look out for us, given most of the members are from the US," Bas said seriously and it got awkward. Don't get him wrong, we love the Justice League but they're not so prevalent in Europe. They're in Biyala and Relasia all the time.

"These are your lockers," Jaime told us. "And I wouldn't broadcast your Justice League dislike around here," he warned us.

"We don't dislike them, we just wish they'd do something about the crazy regime that the EU has in place which is destroying people's lives even if they're not Meta or Magic," I told him honestly. Bas and I are somewhere between Magic and Meta. He tested positive for the gene and so did I but we also tested positive for magic potential genes.

The bell rang as we finished putting stuff in our lockers. "Your first class is that way then hang a right," Jaime told us.

"Merci," I said and kissed his cheek before heading off with my brother.

"What did you see?" Bas asked me curiously. I get visions sometimes when I touch people and Bas can sense when I have visions; it wakes him up if it happens during the night, it's some weird twin bond.

"A Scarab, a blue one," I told him and that's all. Normally, I get a couple images but this time. Just one very powerful image.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle_

"Merci," Esta said and kissed my cheek before walking off with her brother.

"So who exactly are they?" Tye asked me, meaning were they more than just transfers.

"Scarab?" I asked.

' _School database Identifies them as Sebastien 'Bas' Delacroix and Modeste 'Esta' Delacroix. Born Rouen, France, notes state twins were born in the exact spot where Joan of Arc was burned alive,'_ Scarab told me. ' _Also, they were reported missing several months earlier,'_ He added and that was helpful.

"They're missing," I said and the corridor started crowding.

"No, they're right there," Tye said and I shoved him.

"I mean they were reported missing back in Paris like before their parents came out here," I told him and we headed to class. "Maybe they're Metas," I suggested. "I mean, Esta said that the EU Government were doing these crazy torture tests on Metas so faking a missing persons then escaping to America was their only way out," I told him and we got to class.

"Or just they ran away, got on a boat and came to America," Tye offered.

"They really seemed scared by what the EU does to metas," I  told him as we took our seats. "Scarab, can you hack into Esta's phone to listen in to them?" I asked him quietly.

_'Of course Jaime Reyes,'_

He started playing it into my head.

"No one knows what we are, Esta, and we need to keep it that way or the lords will kill us," Bas said to his sister.

"He knows," Esta told her brother. "He's got scarab on his back, he knows," She said and they were talking about me.

"You think that he knows but he doesn't," Bas said. "They're not going to find us here and we're going to be fine," he told her.

"Bas, I see the future, you really think I can't tell if someone was going to find us," She told him.

"This is America, they won't try and torture us like they would back in France," Bas told her and she sighed.

"He knows, Bas, and he's listening to us now because he wants to know what we are," Esta told him.

"Then we wipe him, hide what we are by blanking it from his memories, him and the scarab," Bas said.

There was a slap sound. "Sorry, my brother was insulting American heroes," Esta said sweetly, actually in English rather than Scarab translating for me, and the teacher obviously went back to the lesson, I was getting Scarab to work my body as I listen in on Esta and Bas. "He's a member of the Justice League, you can't just wipe him," she said, "plus he's cute," she added and I normally would complain about someone saying I was cute.

"No, no attachments Modeste," Bas told her.

"I'm not attached to him yet," Esta said. "Plus you know how we work, we don't form attachments like normal people," she added, "and I can't get attached to someone again," she said and sounded a little broken. I wanted to know more but I couldn't without risking their status or any chance of them trusting me. They were technically illegal and they would probably end up dead if they were shipped back to France.

I kept thinking about Esta. She seemed so worried to being attached to people. I wanted to ask about it but I didn't want her to confirm the fact I'm the Blue Beetle. I kept thinking about her and her brother's situation until school ended. I decided to find her and just ask before I got Scarab to do something more illegal and reveal them as illegal.

She was sitting on a bench near the school gate. I sat next to her. She was drawing me as Blue Beetle. "Just ask already Jaime," she said and didn't look up from her sketchpad.

"What are you?" I asked her and she flipped to a clean page, drawing something new.

"We were born in Rouen, in the exact same spot where Jeanne d'Arc was burned at the stake," she said and was drawing a church. "She was the champion of some of the Lords of Order in their war against the lords of Chaos," she told me. "like Captain Marvel or Dove and Hawk are," she added as examples. "Now Bas and moi," she said and looked at me. "We're a cross between Meta-humans and Magi-humans because we were bestowed magi-human gifts at birth then gained a metahuman ability each due to the Reach," Esta said.

"So that's how you knew I was the Blue Beetle," I said and she continued drawing.

"It gives off some mystic energy like a purification spell was cast on it or something," Esta told me and that had happened, twice. "Which both Bas and I can feel and almost see," she said and I realised she'd been covering most of her accent today unless she'd been speaking French to her brother and Scarab had given them American accents when he translated them.

"Yeah, these ancient Egyptian spells from these people who worshipped the blue scarab symbol," I told her. "Where is your brother?" I asked her, scanning for Bas.

"Wiping someone probably," she said like he was just going to get something from his locker. "My vision power kicked in whilst we were in class and we can't have normals knowing what we are," she explained. "He's just going to wipe the memory of my powers kicking in," she explained. "It doesn't hurt them, we could never hurt innocent people," she assured me and I believed her. I genuinely believed she wouldn't hurt anyone innocent.

' _Readings of heart-rate and pheromone production show she isn't lying, Jaime Reyes,'_ Scarab told me. Thanks for the scientific proof there, hermano.

' _You are welcome Jaime Reyes,'_ Scarab told me and I'd been getting at communicating my thoughts to Scarab without saying them aloud.

Bas appeared from the building and she tore a page from her sketchpad. She handed it to me and climbed down from the back of the bench. "See you tomorrow Jaime," she said and kissed my cheek again. It had to be a French thing. She'd kissed my cheek both times she'd left me.

 _'Not from where she's from'_ Scarab told me and I waved him off before heading to a part of the school I could armour up without being caught so I could go straight to the watch tower.

I stopped and looked down at what she'd given me. It was me kissing someone but I couldn't tell who I was kissing and I don't think Esta knew either, or she would have said who it was. "Two problems in one day," I muttered and the armour covered my body like the familiar second skin it was to me now.


End file.
